romeo in black jeans
by Dawofmorning
Summary: David Karofsky ran out of his prom and went to Scandals where he met a man. The night felt like magic, then the dreams and the strange things started. Who exactly or what exactly is this mysterious guy? Who is this Romeo in black Jeans? (Rated M for mature content, supernatural romance) David Karofsky ,OC
1. Chapter 1

**David Karofsky ran into the school parking lot saying the words "I can't". Still he got in his car and he had no idea where to go. He couldn't go home yet because his dad was probably waiting up for him, his mom would be expecting to hear all about his wonderful prom. How could he tell them that he left the prom after Kurt asked him to dance, who had been crowned Prom Queen? How could he tell them why that affected him so much? All he knew is that he had to get out of there now.**

**He wasn't sure how he ended up at Scandals or how he got inside without a fake ID. He went to the bar and ordered a beer. It was a few minutes later a guy asked him:**

"**What's wrong Prom King?"**

**David asked: "Why are you calling me Prom King?"**

**The stranger replied: "Because you're still wearing your crown."**

**David reached up and removed the crown, then he looked at the stranger he had been talking to. He was very good-looking dark hair, very tall, and with dreamy dark eyes. He smiled at David and asked: "Do you want to talk about what brings you here tonight, or do you want to dance?"**

**David answered: "Dance", and they went to the dance floor. The music started out fast a song played that Dave knew, or he thought he did because he didn't remember it getting so slow in the middle. He also did not remember that it kept getter slower and slower. He and his handsome dance partner were dancing closer and closer; they danced for hours until the bar closed. Then David had no excuse not to go home.**

**David was in a much better mood than he had been when he left the school. He told his dad he had fun at the dance and that they can talk about it tomorrow. He went to bed that night and had the first of what would turn out to be many weird dreams. The first one made a lot more sense than the ones to come. He was dancing at his prom and Figgins had announced that Dave had been voted Prom King. Then instead of announcing that it was Kurt who was voted Prom Queen, Figgins turned into the Sue Sylvester and Sue announced that Brittany Pierce had won prom Queen.**

**When the prom was over and Santana, David, Kurt and Blane all walked to their cars together. David and Kurt hugged and then they kissed. David then woke up and after a short while he fell back to sleep. He then dreamed Kurt and Dave were walking together in the school hallway. First Dave was wearing his **bully whips jacket and hat, then suddenly Dave was wearing his lettermen jacket. Kurt was wearing the Bully whips jacket and beret.

David asked in the dream: "Why are you dressed like that?"

Kurt replied: "Because I'm no longer the one who needs protection."


	2. Chapter 2

David woke up to the most annoying sound ever. He decided he was awake enough to see who was calling him at this ridiculous hour. She was not the last person he wanted to talk to, but she was on the top of the don't want to talk to list; Jennifer Karofsky, his mother. He considers just letting it go to voicemail but if did that it would just get worse.

"Hello." he answered with an irritated tone.

His mom said: "Hi Babe! How was the prom?"

"It was fine." David replied.

"Fine?" His mom repeated, "Didn't you have fun? Didn't you go with the most beautiful girl there? You were definitely the most handsome boy there. Didn't you two win Prom King and Queen? Did you take any pictures?

David tried to think about what he could he tell his mom. He doesn't think he was the most handsome guy there. Even if he did, he would have been the only one who thought that. He decided to go with the easy part first. "Yes," he answered, "I was voted prom King." He hoped his mom would be satisfied with that and would now change the subject. But unfortunately, he was not going to get off that easily.

His mother continued to inquire about the prom. "What about Santana, didn't she look beautiful? Who won prom Queen?" There it was the dreaded question. Dave had no idea what to say about that, he could not tell her that Kurt was the prom Queen. There was no way he was telling her that he thought Kurt was the prettiest one there in a skirt, or that he wished he could've stayed and danced with him. At least not without worrying about whether he was going to be made fun of the next day for doing so. Or that he ran out on the prom, went to a gay club, and dance the night away with some guy he just met. He also could not tell her that had been the best part of the night, or that it been the best night he had in a long time. David went with a lie. He didn't know what he would say if his mom found out the truth but for right now, he goes with the lie that both he and his mom wanted to hear.

"Yes, Santana looked beautiful and was voted prom Queen."

Then his mom said something that may have turned out to be even worse than asking about Prom Queen. "Did you at least enjoy your night off from your protection thing?"

David responded rather defensively; "It's the bully whip's and no I was still protecting Kurt at the prom."

"Wait…" said his mom who was really surprised, "Kurt went to the prom?"

"Yes," David replied, "Kurt went to prom."

"You mean like with a boy?" Jennifer asked, "They let two boys go to prom together?"

David said: "Yes, it's a free country."

Then his mom said: "I know that, I guess I am just surprised that's all. Did they dance a slow dance together?"

David answered: "No mom, I don't think they slow danced together."

"Well at least you didn't have to see that." She said.

David decided he was changing the subject on his own. He asked: "So mom tell me do want me over next weekend? That is your weekend and I don't have school?"

His mom said: "I forgot school is over for the summer this week. What are your plans?"

Dave said: "I don't have plans for Friday, Saturday I'm supposed to get together with some of the guys. I'm not sure about getting together with Santana that weekend."

David's mom said: "You don't have plans with Santana Friday? Why not?".

Dave said: "She might be doing something with her cheerleading friends."

He thought to himself, she is probably just going to stop pretending to be my girlfriend since I ditched her at the prom. After all, we took our own cars and my guess is she probably left with Brittany who I suspect is her girlfriend.

His mom then said: "Just call me when you get in Friday and are ready to come over."

David hung up the phone so excited for that to be over for now. Later that day David got a text from Santana telling him to meet her at the Lima Bean.

David put on his denim hat and jeans and went to the Lima Bean. When he saw Santana, his first thought was it is time to stop playing this game. Surprisingly, she greeted him with a smile and said nicely "Hi Dave, thanks for meeting me."

David asked: "Who are you and why are you being nice to me?"

Santana responded: "Did you expect me to be a bitch and make a scene just because you were a coward and ran out on our prom and ditched me?"

David responded: "Something like that."

"Well" said Santana, "My night didn't exactly end the way I would've liked it to either. I didn't even have the guts to ask the girl I wanted to leave with to go with me. So, I think we should be cowards together until we are both ready to be brave."

David replied: "Ok." They talked for a little bit more, and after Santana left David saw some of his friends walk in and sit down. He went over to say hello to the guys, but the they were deep in conversation and didn't notice him. He moved in closer and heard who he though was his best friend Azimio say: "You think Karofsky could be gay now because he's gotten softer lately? I just don't know who he is any more."

Someone else, a boy Dave didn't recognize, said: "He's going to your party tonight, I will have to ask him about that."

Azimio said: "Karofsky can hang out with all the pretty girls he wants; I don't care who their friends with. I'm not going to be friends with him if he into guys."

David turned around and hurried out the door. He went home and texted Azimio said that he didn't feel well and wasn't coming to his party tonight. Then he fell asleep in front of the television set. Again that night, he dreamed that he was at the prom and he was dancing with Santana while watching Kurt and Blaine. Then Figgins instead of announcing that David was Prom King, he said Sam was Prom King. After that he announced that by written vote the Prom Queen was Kurt Hummel. Kurt started to run out of the gym, but Sam ran after him and grabbed him by the arm.

Sam said: "You're my Prom Queen come dance with me." They danced and then everything in the dream just went black and gray like a static TV set. All you could see were a bunch of the words written in black letters _"Come see me at the movies. Go to The Hangover 2 at 2 o'clock tomorrow. You want popcorn, just buy soda."_ The words repeated: movie theater, the movie the time, and just buy yourself soda. When he woke up David decided that The Hangover 2 movie sounded like something he must see. He took a shower, got ready, and he went to the theater. He was thinking that the popcorn smelled good, but just got a soda. He walked out of the soda line and headed towards the line to go into the theater. Someone tapped him on his back, he turned around and was looking directly into the mysterious expressive dark eyes of the man he saw the night of the prom.

He had a soda and a large tub of popcorn in his arms and said: "Hi handsome! Do you remember me from the other night?"


	3. Chapter 3

Saturday evening the day before.

A young man with dark hair and dark eyes took out a deck of tarot cards, turned over the first card of the deck and put it in front of him. It was the magician, and the picture on the card looked exactly like the young man looking at it.

He said out loud: "It means if you're single and you're looking for love you will find it. I know I am going to find it, and I know who with I just don't know how to get him. I need know more about him."

He took the next card off the top of the deck and put the card across the first card. He continued to read the cards out loud: "The boy I want likes another boy that's a problem, but I can fix that." He turned the next card the over, "The other boy loves another, and the feelings are very much returned. So now that's not a problem, the only problem remains is in how to find this boy. The problem with that is I didn't ask his name, nor did I get his number. Lucky for me, I have other ways of finding what I need."

He lit a red candle, and then a pink one. He also burned some rose incense and then looked at the cards for a few minutes. After that he put away his deck of cards. He let the candles burn for a few minutes before he blew them out. He went to bed completely lost in thought about the boy he'd met wearing a crown at Scandals the night before. He focused in on where and when he would like to see this boy again. The last thing he did before he went to bed was; take a rose quartz crystal off the nightstand, crossed his heart with it and said: "I will see him again."

The next day he went to the movie theater where he bought a large popcorn and medium Coke. Then he looked around and sure enough, he was there. It was the boy he was looking for, so he walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hello handsome" he said to his mystery boy, "Do you remember me from the other night"?

David replied, "Yes I do, what a coincidence seeing you here too."

He said, "Yes, I suppose it is. I am Gary Stone."

Dave answered back, "I am David Karofsky."

Gary said, "Nice to meet you Dave. What movie are you going to?"

Dave the replied, "The Hangover Two."

Gary asked, "Me too, will you join me?'

David answered, "I would like that."


	4. Chapter 4

After the movies Gary asked David if he wanted to get something to eat David suggests his favorite ice cream place.

Gary has never been there, but he agrees. When they walk inside the ice cream shop, the first thing Gary notices is that there is nobody there except for the person behind the counter. Gary had not lived in Lima long; he thinks maybe not too many people get ice cream this late on a Sunday afternoon.

Gary asked, "Did you expect this place to be so empty?"

Dave did not know what to say to that; he knew there would not be a lot of teenagers hanging out here at this time a day on a Sunday. He did not want Gary to think he was embarrassed to be seen with him or that he wanted to be alone with him.

David simply answered, "I'm not usually here on Sundays"

Gary knew that he was lying but decided not to push the subject. So instead he looked at the types of ice cream, then they ordered their treats then they sat down at a table. Gary asked David about School and sports.

After they have been talking a while Gary asked, "David, have you ever had your fortune read?"

David responded, "What do you mean like one of those tests you take to see what kind of career you should have someday?"

Gary chuckled, smiled, and he replied, "No, I mean like having your palm read or using tarot cards?"

David did not know what to say about that he knew what tarot cards were, and he been to some carnivals where they had palm reading. He never saw the point in having it done, he just didn't believe in that kind of stuff.

David replied, "I've never done anything like that have you?"

Gary said, "Yes, I have tarot cards that I use occasionally and although I haven't really read anyone else's hand, I know how to read palms."

David asked, "Are you saying you believe you can tell people's future by the lines on their hand?"

Gary said, "Yes, I believe I can tell a lot about a person by the lines on their hands; it is not hundred percent accurate all the time because the future is always changing." Then he asked, "Can I read your palm?"

David said, "I don't know if this is something I want to do."

Gary said, "Why are you scared that I am going to tell you something weird or that reading your hand is evil. I am not some devil worshiper who is telling you to sacrifice a live chicken, I am just a guy with some skills, and this will be fun".

David asked, "How does this work?"

Gary said, "Let's start with your dominant hand."

David held out his right hand, palm up.

Gary took David's hand squeezed it and looked at it carefully. Then Gary put his thumb between David's second and third finger and said, "You have a very good heart line. You may have a very many partners in love, but you will eventually find your true love." Then Gary moves his thumb down across the palm, down between his index finger and David's thumb, and he said you have a double lifeline. It means you are good at sports and have more energy than most people and you want to go go go all the time."

Brittany came into the ice cream shop and very carefully and quietly walked to the counter. She ordered a milkshake to go. She had her cell phone in one hand and held her milkshake with the other hand. She turned around and saw David Karofsky holding hands with a boy she couldn't believe it! That was the same David Karofsky who was a homophobic bully, who harassed Kurt for being gay and made his life so miserable that he had to change schools. David was dating Santana and was the reason her and Santana did not go to the prom together. She was so mad that she walked over to where they were sitting, took a picture of David and the other boy holding hands with her phone, and then walk towards the door. David saw her and caught up to her.

Brittany said, "I can't believe that you're on a date with a boy after you bullied Kurt for being gay, and then you ran away from him at the prom when he needed you."

David said, "It's not…, I'm not…"

Brittany said in a very sarcastic tone that most people never hear, "You have such a way with words."

David asked, "Are you going to blackmail me too, you two really deserve each other."

Brittany replied, "What are you talking about?" she said, suddenly realizing just what and who David meant. Then she replied, "I'm not going to tell anyone as long as you never bully any of my friends again!" Then she stormed out the door.

David walked back to his table and sat down.

Gary asked, "Is that going to be a problem?"

David said, "I don't know, I hope not."

Brittany went straight home after the ice cream shop. She closed the door to her house and walked into her room. She sat on her bed and was totally lost in thought for a long time when she received a text from a number she did not recognize. It said, "Are you kidding me blondie?"


	5. Chapter 5

Brittany looks at the text and replied "Dinner with my folks, you're coming in 45 minutes were having tacos, and your bringing your homemade salsa. No excuses or arguments don't even think about it."

20 minutes later Brittany's parents walked in the door carrying groceries, she went help put the groceries away and got everything ready to cook.

Brittany told them "My cousins on his way."

Brittany's mom, Whitney asked: "Which cousin?"

Brittany groaned in reply…

Whitney said: "Oh that cousin, is he bringing, his homemade salsa?"

Brittany replied: "He better be."

Then Gary walked through the door, not even ringing the bell.

"Good to see you, glad you could make it." said Britney's parents say in unison

Brittany just looked at him.

Whitney asked: "Gary what did you do now?"

Gary said: "I don't know, I came here to find out."

Gary made the tacos for them then they sat down to dinner.

The conversation at dinner was polite and pleasant; then Gary and Brittany offered to do the dishes so they could talk.

Gary asked: "Why are you taking pictures of me and my friend and then threatening to cause trouble?"

Brittany asked: "Why are you holding hands with a supposedly former homophobic bully?"

Gary replied "I don't know about that. I wasn't holding his hand; I was reading his palm. David seemed like a nice guy, and I met him at Scandals and then again at the movies. We went for ice cream."

Brittany said: "David's supposed to be a nice guy. Now most of the people he bulled in the past have forgiven him, the only reason I haven't is because he's dating Santana."

Gary asked: "He's dating your Santana"?

Britney replied: "Yes my Santana, my best friend. The love of my life and I'm pretty sure my future wife. David didn't mention that?"

Gary said: "I didn't ask him if he had a girlfriend but no, he didn't mention that."

Brittany and Gary finished the dishes, and her parents came back to check on them.

Whitney asked: "Everything okay here?"

Brittany responded: "Yes."

Gary and Brittany hugged, and then Gary hugged Whitney and Pierce and said good night.

Later that night before Gary went to bed, he pulled out his box of gemstones. He went through them and took out five stones. He pulled out a Jasper, a Red Orange Carnelian, a Garnet, a Smoky Quartz, and a Rose Quartz he used from the spell before. He held the stones in his hand for a few seconds

He spoke out loud: "Rose quartz, is to strengthen the friendship between me and David and hopefully turn it to love."

He places the stone in the first corner of the bed. Then he looked at the Red Jasper and he put It down in the second corner of the bed.

He said: "To stimulate and energize me in hope of inspiring a sexual dream." Then in the third corner he placed the Smoky Quartz.

Gary said: "I already know that that sex is normal and health, but David may not accept sex with man as being so. I hope that we will come to some understanding together."

Then he looked at the Garnet stone and place it in the fourth corner.

He said: "To increase our passion even though we've barely met."

Then he placed the Red Orange Carnelian under his pillow.

He said: "To recharge my creativity and ensure the most sensual energy for at least a sexual dream." Then Gary closed his eyes and went to sleep.

David was having trouble sleeping at first, he is not looking forward to tomorrow. He just wants to wake up tomorrow and feel better, but he's worried about going to school. He is glad he only has three days left this year, but what about next year. He finally drifts off to sleep and sees Kurt and Santana appear in his bedroom. Santana and Kurt are dressed in their bully whip's outfits in his dream. They are looking at a shadowy figure. Dave looks carefully at where they are looking and notices the figure also.

Dave asks: "What are you two doing here?' Why are you dressed like that?"

Kurt replies: "I told you that you need protection."

The shadowy figure said: "Not from me he doesn't"

The shadowy figure then asks: "Santana Is this the part where you tell me he belongs to you, or that he's better off with you, or I don't deserve him or something like that?"

Santana says to the shadowy figure: "No this is the part where I tell you that if you break his heart, I'll break your…"

The shadowy figure interrupts: "Face"

Santana said: "You wish."

Santana and Kurt vanish, and the shadow turned into Gary.

David looks at him asks: "What are you doing here?

Gary answers: "I'm in your room, it's the middle of the night in your dream, and you're in your boxer shorts and so am I. What do you want me to be doing here"?

David looked down, wasn't he just dressed just a minute ago?

David says nothing else he just kisses Gary, and Gary kisses back. Gary moves his hands down David's back.

After they stop kissing David asks: "Is there something I should know?"

Gary asks: "Like what?"

David says: "l am not sure; I just feel like there's something I should know."

Gary says: "There is always something you should know about somebody else, but for right now all you need to know is that I like kissing you."

Gary kisses David again, David kisses back. Gary pulls off Dave's underwear and then his own.

Gary suggests: "Let's get on your bed."


End file.
